Kattobingu
by SoulHikaru
Summary: Ever since Yuma defeated Shark,the rumors have been getting worse and everyday she suffers more and more. Can Yuma help Shark to "Kattobingu" again? Sharkbaitshipping one-shot.


Hello everyone! This is SoulHikaru and this is my first one-shot! Anyways it's a Sharkbaitshipping fanfic,and like in Kamishiro-chan Ryouga/Reginald is female,only everyone else's gender is the same. I hope it's good :)

Summary:Every since Yuma defeated Shark,the rumors have been getting worse and everyday she suffers more and more. Can Yuma help Shark to "Kattobingu" again?

I named it Kattobingu since technically it's what Yuma says when he's determined to do anything possible,and Shark,well,she lost "hers",if you know what I mean. Takes place during episode 10 and this time it's based on English dub,but that doesn't mean that this is going to be rated K. And I don't care if the English dub is "feel the flow",I like "Kattobingu" better. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Yuma,I heard that Shark's been skipping school for the past few weeks. I'm worried about her,maybe we should visit her and see what's going on."

Tori was right. Shark hadn't showed up since that duel. Well,girls were girls. But there was something that he was missing. Something that caused it to happen that he doesn't know about. He could feel it in his bones. At this moment,Astral showed up."Yuma,Tori's right. I can feel that something bad is about to happen and-"

"Astral,please,I can't have Tori thinking I'm talking to myself again. But I'm feeling the same way,it feels like she's suffering somehow."

Tori decided to ignore Yuma's behavior. He had been acting this way since the duel between Shark and him,but pointing it out would piss him off. And speaking of Shark's duel...

_"I_ _use_ _one_ _overlay_ _unit_ _to_ _negate_ _Utopia's_ _attack!"_

_"Idiot,why would you do that?"_

_"Now I play the_ _Quick-Play_ _Spell_,_Double_ _Or_ _Nothing! It_ _can_ _increase_ _the_ _attack_ _points_ _of_ _Utopia_ _and_ _allows_ _me_ _to_ _attack_ _again!"_

"_No_..._no_ _way..."_

_"Utopia,Shining Sun Slash!"_

_(Leviathan Dragon is destroyed and Shark's life points drop to 0.)_

_"Did I just win?"_

_(awkward silence)_

_"I won!I beat Shark!"_

_And to think Shark was a GIRL,Yuma thought._

_**What He Didn't Know**_

_**"I can't believe that we trusted a GIRL."**_

_**"And she even lost to that nobody..."**_

_**"LET'S DITCH THIS DORK!"**_

_**"Wait...you guys..."**_

_Back to the Flashback_

_"Alright,you can have your stupid deck back!" Shark throws the deck over to Bronk. All the cards scatter across the ground. "There's no need to act like that,Shark." Bronk replies firmly. Shark looks like she's about to cry and says "shut up" before quickly fleeing the scene. What the group doesn't know is that she actually cried once she was out of sight._

_"Astral,I swear I just saw Shark shed a tear..."_

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

The violet-haired girl had been sitting in the corner of room for days now. Her Duel Gazer was ringing (yeah I just put that in there),which meant someone was going to yell and scream at her for "cheating" at the Nationals. She let it ring until it went to voicemail,knowing that no one could be trusted anymore. She was on her own.

All those rumors:worthless,cheater,loser,dork,idiot. She never wanted to believe them. But nowadays,she didn't have a choice. She had been starving herself and every time she wanted to take a shower she always felt like self-harming herself. And every time,that's exactly what she did. _Yuma,you'll pay for this,_she thought sadly. She wanted to apologize badly but knew that he was probably like everyone else and that he would deny her out of everything she went through just to try and destroy him. Taking her anger out on other students wasn't going to relieve her stress. It was going to worsen it. She knew that now,and wanted to kill herself for it. Regina Kastle was no longer in the celebrity life,and she tried to accept it. She knew that Ryan would tell her to be strong. No matter how hard she tried,she just couldn't. She wanted to see him again. But what if he didn't make it? What would she do?

"Hey Shark,we heard you've been cutting classes for the past few weeks. We know how strong you are,and time off from school would have you around often. Come on,join the gang?" Scorch taunted. "And what if I don't?" Regina replied,trying to hide the fear in her voice."We'll make your life 't that obvious,little girl?" added Chills. Well,her life couldn't get any worse. "Fine. I'll join you guys,on one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"Don't treat me like a porcelain doll. Or I'll make you sorry and quit. Understand?"

"Alright,you got a deal."

And the two shook hands. Scorch smirked and Chills just laughed. "What's so funny,you two? Remember I told you not to treat me like a useless doll? I'll kick your balls if you think I'm joking. I'm not holding back." Regina threatened. The two just kept laughing. "Oh you are SO getting it!" she yelled as she kicked both of them in the balls. Hard.

* * *

A few hours later Yuma had entered their little arcade where the gang hung out. "Hey,we got a dweeb in here," Scorch taunted as he grabs Bronk. "Hey,stop it!" Yuma shouted. But he was grabbed by Chills,holding him by the leg. "Let us go!" Astral appeared next to Yuma,upside down as well. "Yuma,the physical difference between you is too great,you should stop." He said. Yuma asks him to keep quiet.

"Let them go,will you?" A familiar voice said.

Regina had entered the room. There was no fear in her voice and she seemed like she could care less about Yuma being hung by the leg anyways. "You know this kid,Shark?" asked Scorch. "What did I say about the condition,Scorch?" she added. Scorch opened his mouth to speak but hesitated,as he knew the hit from Regina's kick was hard and he didn't want to risk feeling pain from a _girl _again.

"Shark,why did you join the gang anyway? Plus,I want to duel you again!"

"I don't care about what you think,Yuma. Your opinion does 't matter. And I quit dueling,so we might have a little problem there."

Yuma was in shock. Shark quit dueling? That's definitely not like her.

"Something's wrong,Astral. I know that for sure now."

* * *

Yuma desperately tried to keep up with Regina. She was too fast for him,as he was clumsy enough to fall into the pool and crash into that fence. _I_ _probably lost her,_he thought. _But I have to keep going,I need to know why she's doing this._

Regina stopped near the dock of Heartland's nearby lake. She was tired of running from Yuma,he was so clumsy anyway and he probably gave up. She sighed in relief and began to take out a small,sharp item from her pocket:a pocket knife (:P). Regina began to hold it in front of her neck,then slowly moved her hand so the knife was moving toward her. She was about to cut her neck when Yuma suddenly appear and pushed the knife away from her,causing it to slip out of her hand and almost fall into the pool.

"Yuma,what are you doing here?"

"I knew it...you had this planned from the start,didn't you?"

"Shut up,you're just like everyone else!"

Everyone else? What did she mean by that? Was she being bullied somehow? And then it hit him,he remembered that he heard some rumors about some girl a few days ago.

_"You know,she's such a loser,trying to cheat like that. I should've known she was a fake."_

_"I know,right? She's totally worthless."_

_"Some dork she is,she lost to some first-year walking around."_

_"I can't believe he managed to beat her though,what was his name again?"_

_Yuma frowned in disgust. Why would people say these kind of things? Whoever these rumors are about,she must feel embarrassed. Whoever the girl was,she didn't deserve to be treated this way. I hope she's okay,thought Yuma._

"So those rumors...they were about you...I'm so sorry..."

"No...you're just lying..." Tears filled Regina's eyes as she tried to hold them back.

"I'm not. I didn't come here to hurt you,I thought we were having a duel. But this,this is much more important than some duel. Please,tell me what happened. I promise I won't laugh at you,use the events to make fun of you or anything like that. I want to know why this hasn't ended yet. You don't deserve to do this to yourself."

"Fine...my brother had been injured because the field was set on fire in a duel,and...I wanted to help him...so I couldn't resist looking at my opponents deck during...during the Nationals...I got disqualified...people started making things up and..."

Her voice cracked on that last word and she burst into tears. "I'm sorry Yuma,I wanted to apologize for everything but I thought you'd deny it...that you wouldn't forgive me...for breaking the key...for stealing Bronk's deck..."

Yuma's face softened a little more than it did before. How could she be suffering so badly? Why are people doing this to her? It was just one mistake,why is that such a big deal? He positioned his arms around her and let her cry on his vest,he didn't care if she ruined his clothes or not. He just wanted to her to feel happy again.

"It's okay...they don't know you...just let it out for a few minutes..."

Regina continued to cry. Yuma shed a few tears as he felt sad for her,she didn't deserve this. "Shark...please don't cry anymore,it'll be okay.I promise." But she wanted to. He was the only person who actually cared about her,who actually understood her...she wanted to be alone with him for a couple more minutes.

* * *

"Hey Yuma,you here?" yelled Bronk. "Yuma!" Tori shouted. The two have been looking for Yuma for hours. "Hey,is that who I think it is?"

It was. Shark appeared to be crying in Yuma's arms,while Yuma is trying to tell her that it'll be okay and that she shouldn't cry. Tori's face softened. All these weeks of worrying about Shark and she had been suffering the entire time. "Hey Yuma,did something happen?"

"It's just that she's been feeling down for a long time...I hope she's going to feel okay."

"I thought you two were going to duel," reminded Bronk.

"Oh,I just decided that this was much more important. Duels aren't the complete purpose of life,anyway. You have to have the determination and happiness to do it. But Shark,most people in the school did this to her. They took that away from her and made her into something she never wanted to be."

"You're making the right choice,Yuma."

As the three were talking,Yuma didn't notice that Regina was starting to fall asleep. The last thing she said before everything went black was,"Yuma...thank you..." Astral,once again, emerged from the key. "It appears that Shark has decided to take a little nap,Yuma."

"Huh?" asked Yuma. He looked down at enough,she was sleeping in his arms. "Awww,that's really cute,Yuma." Tori said. Bronk just stared and grinned,Shark and Yuma were close friends now,and it didn't take very long. A few more days and they may end up boyfriend and girlfriend. He laughed at the thought.

"Uh Bronk,what's so funny?"

* * *

A few months later,everyone was at Yuma's house. Cathy and Tori started talking about random girl things,and everyone else was assembling their decks. Regina smiled. She finally found a place to belong. But she realized ever since that day,she had feelings for the first-year. It was just too embarrassing to mention,she never wanted to play princess or something stupid like that. "KATTOBINGU!" Yuma shouted. Regina laughed,sometimes Yuma picks the wrong times to Kattobingu. Like now.

Yuma somehow felt the same way. He found a way to get Shark's "Kattobingu" back,and now they're friends. But he feels like he wants to kiss her. Just once,one kiss and he'll be happy. The emotion felt weird and dreamy,but he really didn't care. And Astral never took notice of Yuma's little "emotion".So when Yuma brought Shark outside,he confessed.

"I know,you're not exactly the girl to fall in love with guys,but...it's more than just your looks and past experiences. You're really sweet and all,and you're one of my best friends...it just feels like we're meant to be all of a sudden. I understand if you don't feel the same way...I just couldn't hide it anymore...I guess that's it then-"

Yuma was cut off by a sudden kiss on the lips. _She's...actually kissing me,_he thought in amazement. He was even more shocked by the words that came out of her mouth right after that.

"Yes Yuma,I want to be your girlfriend."

* * *

So how was that? Sorry if it sucked,it's just my first one-shot -_- anyway I am continuing my stories Yami No Girls and Kamishiro-chan,now each story has 2 chapters. Now keep sending those Avengeshipping fics in!


End file.
